Budapest
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: "You and I remember Budapest very differently." Natasha remembers the fighting and the pain...so what does Clint remember...
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

**This is pre-Avengers. I put it a bit back to show how she was getting use to working for S.H.I.E.L.D and working with Barton instead of going solo like she was use to. In my mind Budapest happened not to long after he saved her life and trained her. So other than that this is my first Natasha/Clint fic and I don't think I'm going to get their personalities very well so advice is always welcome so I can edit and fix problems.**

**Going to be working on this and Metronome back and forth, so the first chapter of that will be done maybe today maybe tomorrow and the LokiOc is on hold until I can think of what to write.  
**

_Natasha ducked as the shot from one of the Chitari's staffs shot out at her. She fired back instantly without really seeing the target but knowing it was there. She felt and heard Clint next to her taking out the ones she missed. She took out one aiming at him as he notched another arrow._**  
**

_"Just like Budapest all over again." Clint shook his head._

_"You and I remember Budapest very differently."  
_

Chapter 1: Assignment

Barton sat up in the rafters of S.H.I.E.L.D's main headquarters, watching the agents and scientists move below him. He stood up straight when he saw Agent Coulson approaching and looking up at him. Coulson rarely come to him for just talking. He nodded once before making his way down to the floor level to meet with the agent.

"Up in your nest again I see." Coulson teased lightly before handing a manilla folder out for Barton. Barton rolled his eyes at the joke and took the offered orders. He opened it and read through the basics.

"Budapest's parliament building...this doesn't sound like a one agent assignment. That place is crawling with security and government official's and in such a low key location it wouldn't just be a hit and run...Even for me, this would be suicide." Barton looked up at Coulson, closing the case folder.

"That's why agent Romanoff is being sent in with you. This fits her skill set. We need two operatives, one who can get herself in without being noticed and obtain the target, another who can watch her back without being on her back."

"Just the two of us...it's still a suicide mission."

"Directer Fury doesn't believe so." Coulson stated, then started walking knowing Barton would follow.

"Have you told Natasha she would going on this mission yet or did you think she would take it better coming from me?" He asked Phil, who gave him that completely innocent Phil Coulson smile and said "Second option."

"She isn't going to take this any better coming from me, she'll see it as just as much of a suicide mission as I did. She isn't stupid Phil."

"No but you both are going to do it anyways, plus I did leave a message on her phone. I just want you to make sure she got it...plus she likes you more, you did save her life." Phil said then disappeared into the elevator. Barton sighed and shook his head.

"She's not going to like me after this."

* * *

Natasha laid down on the small bed in S.H.I.E.L.D's holding area, her arms back behind her head and her eyes shut. She was thinking about her past again, she had been doing that a lot recently. If she didn't have an assignment or training her mind wandered back to who she was before Barton made the choice to save her life and train her as an agent. She owed him so much and she was pretty sure that remembering her past was her mind's way of reminding her that she owed him a debt.

"Nat." She opened her eyes at a sound of a familiar voice by the side of her head and she turned to see Barton leaning down next to her, suited up and ready to go...but where she didn't know.

"You have an assignment?" She asked, sitting up.

"So do you. It's going to be just the two of us...I'm going to go ahead and say your phone is off again." Barton sat down on the bed next to her and waited for her to reply.

"Isn't it always."

"You need to start learning to keep in on, I won't always be your delivery boy."

"I know." Natasha sighed and reached under her bed, where she kept her phone and held down the button until it turned on then she turned to Clint. "So what's the assignment? I don't feel like listening to all my messages to find it."

"You'll have plenty of time to read the file on the way there, Fury's got a chopper waiting for us when you're ready." Natasha threw her phone down on the bed. "Give me ten." She said then made her way to the bathroom to get ready. It didn't take ten minutes, only about 6 maybe less and she was suited up and checking her equipment as they walked towards the holding deck. She finished going over everything by the time she stepped into the chopper and Barton was seated next to her, handing her a folder while he fastened her in.

"I could have done that myself."

"Read the file, that's a top priority at the moment." He replied, moving on to fasten himself in while he watched her read.

"You have got to be fucking joking...this a suicide-"

"Mission...I know but Director Fury thinks we can do it."

"He's missing a few important brain cells then...two agents is not enough, even with our skills."

"I know."

**Comments are wanted and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2:Plans

**Okay so the chapters are a little short but I plan on making this kind of long maybe but this will all connect with some of my other stories like the lokioc and the banneroc. I plan on making a big story with everyone in it but that might not happen for awhile, I want to finish all these ones first.  
**

Chapter 2: plans

The chopper let the two of the down outside of the city limits and they began their planning of the infiltration of the parliament building. Clint had the blueprints of the building spread across the uneven ground and he was going through which windows he would be able to see through from a distance and which path she would take through the building so that he could always be able to see her.

"This is suicide, Barton. No matter how well we prepare, something is going to go wrong." Natasha warned, watching as his fingers traced paths of interest over the blueprints. She watched him as he picked the best one and she instantly began memorizing it.

"We don't have long once you have it memorized, you need to sneak into the locker room which is on the 3rd floor. This window here is the closest and most discreet, no one should see you if your quick enough. Then you need to make your way up to the main offices of parliament and when the chance comes apprehend the package and make your way back out. This all needs to be done before 1700 hours. Getting in should be easy enough but getting out may be a little hard." He explained, looking at the areas he would need to watch her back. Natasha nodded, memorizing the path before rolling the blueprints back up.

"It's going to be a little hard..." She said sarcastically and scoffed. "Talk about an understatement. I have to apprehend a package I know very little bit about in a room full of government officials which will most likely be surrounded with guards by this time and I have to make it back out without getting captured or loosing the package. Sounds like so much fun."

"Don't worry, I'll be watching your back. In and out. No problem." Clint assured her, pulling his bow out and preparing it, scope and all. She nodded. "Well we had better get started then." She stood up and he nodded to her as she took off towards the target

* * *

Barton watched her through his scope as she slid in between the crowds and made her way towards the west end of town. Barely anyone noticed her which was good, they didn't need any unwanted attention. She reached the west wing of the building and quickly made her ways up to the third floor window, knocking the glass out and slipping in.

"You could have done that a little bit quieter." He told her through his headset. She ignored him and made her way to the locker. All that was in there was some lab coats, she didn't think there would be scientists here but apparently there must have been.

"This must be some package if I'm going in as a scientist." She whispered, pulling one on and finding a small slip on the top to keep it shut to hide her clothes. Pressing her hand to her ear, she spoke. "What time should I be there?"

"The big meeting is suppose to start in about half an hour, be there as soon as you can and make it look good Natasha. You have to sit through at least two hours of this meeting before the package will arrive." Barton replied, watching as she stepped out and made her way through the interior of the building. She reached the elevator in no time and found herself alone.

"Do we even know what the package is?"

"I won't be notified until it's there but it should be obvious when you see it. You wouldn't have been sent in unless it was clear. Anything else you need to know, I won't be able to help once you get there."

"No I think I've got it." She whispered as the elevators doors slid open and she walked out into a big hallway. Most people were heading in one direction so she went that way as well.

Barton moved to get a better position to keep an eye on her, he could see her but he had trouble seeing much of the room. The middle of the room was clear, which was where the package was suppose to be. He gave this bit of information to Natasha before going quiet. He had two hours to sit and wait.

"Good luck, Nat."

* * *

The corridor she walked down lead into a large room with dark green upholstery and desks much like the ones in most government buildings, long rows that went around the whole room and met in the middle with a big pedestal, and a familiar symbol which rested on the long wall in the back and on the pedestal as well. A symbol that had haunted her in the past and present. A skull with 6 curling arms, reaching out in a pale yellowish green color.

_Hydra_

**Anyone surprised? I felt the need to bring them in because of her past which I will put into the next chapter, so no one gets confused.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3:Hydra

**So I know what happens in this chapter is going to be a bit off but I have never read any of the Black Widow comics and I only know a little bit about her. **

Chapter 3: Hydra

_Natasha had just started working under S.H.I.E.L.D and on her own without Barton's constant guidance. She was thankful that he had taken her under his wings but it felt nice to do assignments on her own, well almost on her own. She knew she was being watched, Agent Coulson was never far away and he always knew when she completed the mission. She didn't remember much of what happened, except that S.H.I.E.L.D had been attacked and she had been knocked unconscious by a woman known as Viper.  
_

_She had woken up to pain and a lot of it. This had happen on and on for how long? She had no idea but the amount of pain had forced her to revert to a former identity, Nancy Rushman. With her memories sealed she had managed to escape and hide in another city. Nancy had been a school teacher in the past so she went back to this until Peter Parker found her and went to S.H.I.E.L.D.  
_

_They took her back and restored her memories, it didn't help. She could remember everything that woman did to her during her brief moments of consciousness. All the tortures she had to go through but they had never asked her anything...not that she remembered. Madam Hydra or Viper preferred just to torture and harm than to actually get any information from people. She had been in her care for half a year, the other half in hiding and now she was broken.  
_

_She couldn't go on assignments by herself and she could barely complete them, her will to do anything was completely gone. She was poisoned by Hydra and it had been slowly killing her, that was until Clint had decided to do something about it. He talked to her every night, made sure she was able to sleep. Stayed with her when she had nightmares, taught her how to deal with them. Brought her into training to take her mind off of her problems, made her better. She still had problems now and then, nightmares but they were better. Killing a few of Hydra soldiers every once and while when they could be found made her even better. Seemed to help Clint as well but he rarely talked about it, he was more concerned with making her the famous Black Widow again.  
_

_While everything he did helped and she was indeed back to being Black Widow, it would never go away until she had Madam Hydra's head and knew she was in fact completely and utterly dead.  
_

* * *

Natasha took a deep breath and took a seat, hopefully no one would recognize her. She needed to get this done and over with before it got even more dangerous. How could Director Fury even think to send her in, he had to have known. Hadn't he? Soon the room filled up, all wearing some sign they were part of Hydra and all male except the scientist which filled about, they were a mixture of both. The room began to quiet down as a man stood on the pedestal..she recognized him, she had been trained to recognize him. _Strucker_. He was basically the leader of Hydra. Her fingers itched and she subconsciously reached for her gun, realizing this she quickly clasped her hands together she couldn't take him out here, there was little chance she would succeed plus she had a job to do.

She kept her head down, wishing her hair wasn't the blood-red color it was as he began talking. When he finished, Natasha was finding it hard to concentrate and the whole room was shouting and nearly everyone was on their feet.

"Hail HYDRA! Immortal HYDRA! We will never be destroyed! Cut off a limb and two more shall take its place!"

Natasha stood as well but for other reasons, the man had talked for nearly two hours about world domination and the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the package would be here soon.

"Now for the grand show of our meeting...a little gift which just may set the tides for us. Bring him in." Strucker announced and the room went silent and everyone turned towards the door. Natasha slowly pulled the lab coat off, she knew that whoever walked into that room was the target and she would only have one chance. They didn't quite walk into the room as much as were dragged...and dragged by none other than the Madam Hydra herself. Natasha's whole body went tensed and then she took in who she was dragging and time slowed down.

She recognized him as battered and beat up as he was, his light brown hair streaked with blood and his suit torn to pieces from whatever had been done to him...Peter had talked about him in a few times, he had mentioned he was one of the bad guys but from her view he didn't seem it. Peter said his name was Wade...Wade Wilson. Madam Hydra dumped his body on the ground and Natasha took a step forward unnoticed by the other members in the room. This was going to be a lot harder than she had planned for.

* * *

Barton watched Natasha as she prepared to pull the unconscious target from the room. There was no way this was going to end well. He could see Madam Hydra and she was the first target he planned to hit until he heard the snap of broken branches and he knew he was surrounded. He shouldn't have been so stupid, this was a suicide mission after all.

"Natasha, this might be harder than we planned for." He pulled the bow down, it wouldn't do him any good either way he put it in his head.

"How do you figure that?" Her voice whispered in his ear.

"I've been compromised." He said before he was knocked unconscious and he hit the ground. The last thing he heard was Natasha call his name and the sound of gunshots and shouting.

**So I really like Wade and he was the only like comic relief character I could think to bring in to help Natasha and piss her off at the same time. Yeah Spidey will be in this at the end..poor Hawkeye, so abused. Hope you enjoyed, comment please! **


	4. Chapter 4: An escape and a rescue plan

**So I was really proud at how fast these chapters were coming and then it slowed down. I will probably only be able to write on the weekends because of college. Thinking this story will probably be finished before I even start Metronome.  
**

Chapter 4: An Escape and a rescue plan

"I've been compromised." These were the last words Natasha heard before all hell broke loose. Her gaze met Madam Hydra's before she rushed forward, knocking lesser members of Hydra as she made her way to Wade's side. He had regained consciousness and was fighting to get to his feet.

"I feel like someone decided to run me over then reversed and hit me again." Wade mumbled but Natasha ignored him, her focus on Madam Hydra who had a wicked smile on her face and sauntered closer. Natasha seized the moment and dashed forward, slamming her body into Madam Hydra's and they both went down, Natasha on top her hands around the viper's throat. Her grip was loosened when the butt of a gun was slammed into the back of her head, she went down rolling to avoid being hit again. Madam Hydra was on her feet, smiling poisonously down at Natasha.

"You've grown more fierce, little spider. Last time you were so easy...the screams were absolutely beautiful, I could hear them throughout the whole building." She laughed and Natasha flinched.

"It's going to be you screaming this time, Madam Hydra." Natasha forced herself to her feet, her vision swimming before her. She had nearly forgotten about the woman's enormous strength. Madam Hydra laughed, making Natasha take a nervous step backwards.

"Or no, I think it will be your pretty little bird that you will hear screaming...you didn't think I knew, I knew the moment the two of you arrived. Nothing escapes the notice of Hydra."

"Except overly handsome and extremely talented men like myself." Wade whispered before slamming a broken piece of the pedestal into her head over and over until Natasha stumbled forward.

"STOP!" Wade froze mid-swing and looked up at her. "What?"

"That's enough we need to get out of here." Natasha hissed and Wade shrugged, dropping his weapon and following her to the door. Two Hydra soldiers stood waiting. Natasha slid forward, knocking them down then she was quickly back on her feet and moving towards the next targets, Wade behind her making sure her targets stayed down. She slid to a stop when a giant covered in thick armor blocked her path.

"Double team." Wade already was moving forward, jumping up and slipping his fingers into the niches between the armor plates and pulling off the chest and head plate let Natasha take over. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around the giant's neck, snapping it and sliding off before dashing towards the far window. Wade followed behind as the men started to recover. Natasha was already halfway out the window and estimating the best way down without hurting herself and that Wade could follow. She looked when he clambered out after her.

"Stop."

"No. Now jump." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Or do you want the bad guys to get us?"  
She looked back over his shoulder then let go of the ridge she was holding and they both fell, Wade turning her into him and slowly himself on the wall hit the ground with a light thump. She noticed his arm was bleeding when he let her go.

"It's nothing, come on I know a safe place." She nodded and followed him, noticing the bleeding was slowing as he ran. By the time they reached a small unused building the wound was completely healed.

* * *

"So we need to find and rescue your boyfriend is that correct?" Wade asked once more as Natasha went over a map trying to figure out where they had taken Clint.

"He's not my boyfriend." She answered once again and Wade sighed. "Northeast compound...it's where I was taken I would suppose your lover is there as well." He said and pointed to a far point in the city. "It's heavily guarded, so it's going to be difficult to get in but you and me, we should be able to pull it off."

"Partner." She said after a while studying the building, fingers tracing possible routes in and out. Assuming Barton would most likely be wounded they would need the easiest escape route.

"Huh?"

"He's not my lover. He's my partner...we work together."

"Seems a bit more than that...why would you risk your life to save him? There's got to be something?" Wade laid on the floor, he was wearing some spare clothes that had been left in the hideout and had found some fitting blades as well. His favorite, twins blades.

"I owe him a debt, letting him die wouldn't repay him...show me the best way in...and out." Wade did so and they prepared to leave in the morning. She wanted to go now but the pain in her head had only worsened and Wade made her lay down and rest. In the morning they went over the plan again. Wade was going to distract the guards in the front, hopefully drawing the attention of others and she was going to sneak in through the air shafts and find Barton. Then she'd contact Wade and they would get the hell out of there, Wade taken front and keeping them safe in case Barton was hurt if not they would all watch each others back but she had a feeling the first option was more likely, knowing Madam Hydra.

"Ready?" She asked, checking through all her equipment.

"Always." Wade smiled, stepping out. Natasha rolled her eyes and followed him. This was the reason she worked alone or with Barton only. Some people were just plain annoying. They made their way to the target, going the long way. Knowing that to go into the city itself would be suicide, nearly every Hydra agent would be looking for them.

"So I never asked your name." When Natasha didn't answer he stopped in front of her. "You know mine."

"Peter Parker...he's a friend of mine."

"Yeah...he's an alright kid. We don't always see eye to eye but I guess spiders get along better with their own than with the outside world. So seriously what's your name?"

"Black Widow but you already knew that...you don't need to know my real name." She walked around him and he followed.

"Alright. If your going to be all formal and what not, I'll call you Widow, you call me Deadpool...seem fair."

"Yes."

"Are you seriously friend's with Parker, cause you are like polar opposites."

"I don't like people knowing my name. The buildings up ahead we had better be quiet." She whispered, sliding down along the edge of an upturned truck.

"Alright then." Wade slid up next to her, nodded the ran towards the entrance stopping before two guards.

"Hey Hydra clowns...looking for me...come on!" He shouted at the top of his voice and continued walking forward, the guards shifted their weapons towards him and he smiled.

"Come on now."


	5. Chapter 5: slipping in and out

**Okay I feel terrible that this took so damn long but with college and an utter writer's block, I couldn't get any good thought to come out and cooperate with me. I am so sorry, I promise not to take so long on the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: slipping in and out

Clint woke to the room swimming before half-lidded eyes, it was like this every time he woke. His vision was blurred, he had a banging headache, his whole body was a nerve of pain, and he couldn't move. He knew it was because he was being held down and that he had been tortured when he was first brought here but other than that he wasn't thinking at all and for the most part he remained unconscious. The only thought that really passed through his head was that he hoped that Nat had accomplished her mission and had gotten out of there safely. A wave of nausea hit him and he blacked out once more.

* * *

Natasha waited until the men had Wade surrounded and were entirely focused on him before she made her way around to the back of the building, knocking out the two that decided to stay at their posts before sliding into the ventilation system. She followed the map she had planned out in her head and reached the main floors within minutes. She listened carefully at an intersection before sliding out and dropping to the floor. Wade hadn't been able to tell her how many guards were posted inside the building but from what she could hear it was mostly scientists and light guard. She made her way down to the base floors, the places where most likely prisoners would be held. The silence that awaited her told her that Wade had them busy outside. She slipped in through the door quickly, following one of the Hydra scientists down into the cells.

Silently and quietly she looked in through the small screens as she passed until she reached the end of the corridor and still found no sign of Clint.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice snarled and Natasha whipped around, weapon raised. There stood Madam Hydra, looking slightly worse for wear. Wade sure had done a number on her.

"I thought you would be out for the count."

"Oh I heal quite fast...you should know or have you forgotten the personal time we spent together?" Madam Hydra laughed and Natasha took a step back.

"Where's Hawkeye?"

"Oh I saved a special room for him, care to walk with me." Natasha slowly lowered her weapon, eyeing Viper but seeing no other option in front of her nodded. She followed the woman back through the corridor, constantly keeping herself alert as they made their way through a small hatch that lead deeper underground. Natasha tensed as it became dark but Viper made no movement to strike at her.

"You seem tense...you shouldn't be, it's not you I'm after. You can have your bird, I have something much better in mind than the two of you." Natasha swallowed thickly at the woman's laugh, as a slow burning light filtered in. This place was partially recognizable as the usual cells used to appease the Viper in Hydra's main bases.

'_I hope Wade will be able to find us.'_

* * *

"There, all finished." Wade smiled to himself before walking in through the front doors, leaving a trail of bodies behind him. He made his way through the complex until he found himself face to face with more of the security._  
_

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where they're keeping the S.H.I.E.L.D agent would yah?" The two men looked at each other before pulling weapons on Wade, who shook his head and sighed. "I really want to do this the easy way..." He reached back for the hilt of his swords and the men faltered and giving them a sweet smile, he moved quickly and knocked one down before holding the other against the wall, the tip of his blade against the man's throat. "So feel like leading today or would you like to join your friend?" _  
_

"I-it's this way." The man stuttered and Wade motioned for him to lead the way, following behind whistling. He silenced himself when they entered a dark corridor and he kept close the man, his blade resting near the man's shoulder blade as they slowly entered a bigger chamber, gaining everyone's attention. Smiling he waved.

"Just passing through...right buddy?" The guard nodded and they continued through, Wade's blade back with the other one on his back. They slowly reached the upper levels and Wade caught sight of Natasha and snapping the man's neck, stole his ID card and made his way towards the cell she was in. The man she was leaning over had to be her lover and...Madam Hydra stood watching them from the corner of the space.

"Great this is going to be more difficult than planned...but hey maybe I'll get to smash her head in again." The men working on the nearby equipment looked at him and he gave a friendly wave and smile before stalking past them.

* * *

Natasha moved slowly to Clint's side, her gun lowered but she remained on guard. She checked his pulse, making sure he was alright before turning her attention to the bonds holding him.

"He's just asleep...we'll release him when I get what I want." Viper leaned lazily against one of the walls, playing with the various equipment on the wall next to her.

"Wade."

"Yes...he came with you."

"No. He's with Director Fury." Natasha returned her attention back to Clint, looking over his bonds seeing if she could undo them.

"Don't lie...he killed a bunch of my men outside and don't say it was you. It's not your style...too messy. I know he's here somewhere and he won't wait long to come and assist you."

"That's seems about right." Wade waltz into the room, causing both woman to jump. Natasha noticing Viper distracted began undoing the clasps on Barton, keeping an eye on Wade as she did so. He had moved closer to her, weapons drawn and hadn't shut up since he walked in the room.

"...you know I just can't keep my hands off of things...set to blow...taking you out...you won't be much of a problem anymore." Wade looked behind him then rolling his eyes, sliced the clasps off. "You go first, I've got your boyfriend." Natasha didn't even bother to correct him, she could hear the thrums of alarms and the look of Viper's face. She made her way out feeling Wade close behind her, Barton over his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"Tinkered."

"What do you mean 'tinkered'." She thought about turning to glare at him but focusing on escape seemed like a better idea. She would have a talk to him about his 'tinkering' later.

"Well..I-uh...you know...stuff. Anyway this way, it's quicker." She followed him out and they dashed down following their path back to their little hideout. The complex blew as they reached cover, taking out the whole area.

"That's not going to make Hydra happy...we better prepare. They won't waste anytime finding us." Wade nodded at her, laughing Clint down on the bed.

"Maybe you should look at him, while I do that. Make sure he's not hurt." Natasha did so, finding Hawkeye's bow among the rubble upon the ground.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

**Next chapter will probably be really short...but I will get it down faster this time. Also just in case I confused anyone Viper is another name for Madam Hydra. I just got really tired of typing the whole thing out. Read and review please.**


End file.
